


Puppy

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Street Kings (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe Ending, Alternate Universe dialogue, M/M, Plenty of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words, "Following him around like lost-fucking-puppy.", brought back the memory of how Wander had found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> AU in that in this Biggs has been following Ludlow around for far longer than his in-canon self. I gave Biggs' wife the name 'Ellen' because I don't remember her being named. Also gave Biggs' son the name 'Moe'.

Internal Affairs Captain James Biggs still couldn’t help staring as Vice Detective Tom Ludlow gave him an inscrutable look, before the man turned and walked out of his office. _‘Thanks a fucking lot, Wander. Now, he’s going to hate me even more. At least, I’m protecting him out of love, not greed you son of a bitch.’_

As he sat down and buried his face in his hands; Wander’s words of, “Following him around like a lost-fucking-puppy.” and “You want him to give you a blowjob.”, brought back the memory of how Wander had found out about it.

**Flashback**

He pulled the blond hooker closer as he thrust deeper into her mouth. As he got off he moaned, “Ludlow.” In his mind it was black-haired, dark-eyed and hard muscled Tom Ludlow getting him off.  Either way, reality would never let it happen, so, he had to settle for this. How many times he'd come here he couldn't remember anymore. It didn't matter as long as Ellen didn't find out, though it would explain to his wife why he hadn't been interested in her lately. It'd gotten so bad he couldn't have sex with Ellen, just in case he said, "Tom" and not "Ellen.", because If she found out about it, Ellen wouldn't be understanding.

Leaned back against the wall to catch his breath and put himself away as the hooker left. A very unwelcome but familiar voice said, “I’m surprised Tom hasn’t noticed you following and staring after him like a lost-fucking-puppy. At least, he’d be happier if you really were a puppy, since then you couldn’t beg for a pity blowjob.”

That made him glare up at Captain Jack Wander and spat, “Shut the fuck up, Jack. I didn’t ask for this and I know it’s not going to happen.”

The dark-skinned man replied, “Yes, but think what would happen if Ellen found out about your little obssesion. Or Tom happened to walk past just as someone was mentioning it.”

“You fucking wouldn’t.”

Wander smiled, “You know I would and what are you going to do about it ?”

_‘The Goddamned bastard is trying to manipulate me. Still if Ludlow finds out he'll hate me, and if he ever found out I’m actually the Captain of I.A. he’d hate me even more.’_

For a second, he snarled at the other, before it faded into a disgusted grimace, “Fine, but neither of them can find out.”

**End Flashback**

Muttered to himself, "Goddamn it, Wander, you're lucky Ludlow's going to deal with you or I'd flay you alive."

A knock on the door and then a voice, "Are you all right, Captain ? By the way he's storming out Wander went off at you."

He responded without looking up, "I'm fine, get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

Next to him the phone rang and he answered, "Biggs."

Ellen hissed, "I want a divorce, you lying son of a bitch."

  
The next day, just after the in-canon speech…

He blinked as Ludlow turned to face him and asked, “Wander wasn’t lying before about you was he ?”

That made him look away at the raising sun, before he replied shortly, “He wasn’t. Why ?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ludlow smile slightly as the black-haired man said, “Every once in a while I noticed somebody would follow me around. For the first while, I was suspicious and its shadowing annoyed the fuck out of me. Then when nothing bad came, I started getting used to seeing it. At least, I told myself it meant somebody besides Wander actually cared about me, right ? I caught a glimpse of you once, Biggs, it was maybe half a second, and then in the hospital I realized you really were the guy I‘d seen.”

As he thought, _‘This can’t mean what I think it does. It’s just not possible.’_ , he turned back to look at Ludlow, “That little speech of yours means what, exactly ?”

“It means - maybe I want you to follow me around like a puppy. My fucking puppy.”

That made him laugh, “James Biggs, I.A. Captain and professional fucking puppy. Who’d a thunk it ?”

He was pulled into a deep kiss with a swift response. When they pulled back Ludlow answered, “I would. So, Vice and I.A. how far’s this gonna go ?”

“Well, just how many…vices can you find on me ?”

“I think I can manage to find a few.”

The sun started its fiery ‘birth’ as they walked through the door together. _‘It’s a new day, because for once I don't hate myself, it's been a long time coming. Ellen and I can arrange the divorce, she'll find someone else easily. Moe shouldn't really care I  taught him to be understanding. Plus Moe's a grown man, he can think for himself after all.’_


End file.
